Recuerdos de Navidad
by Bet-sama
Summary: Es una fecha muy especial: Su cumpleaños y vísperas de Navidad. Sin embargo, para Ryoma no tenía nada de especial por su rutinaria vida de la cual estaba aburrido. Ha tenido un momento de reflexión y los recuerdos se juntan en su mente para darse cuenta de que no todo es tan malo como parece. (*RyoSaku* ¡Oneshot!)


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of Tennis me pertenece.

¡Espero y disfruten de su lectura!

* * *

**Recuerdos de Navidad**

Sentía un frío terrible que le hacía recordar mucho a la última ciudad en la que estuvo. Personas caminando por las calles, tiendas abarrotadas de compradores indecisos por algún accesorio en oferta, desconocidos que buscaban algún lugar cálido en donde descansar y hasta niños que caminaban con sus padres en busca de un juguete de su preferencia. El común denominador de cada escena que pasaba ante sus ojos era la exaltación de las personas por esta fecha que para él no tenía nada de especial o por lo menos le era indiferente a primera vista.

Vísperas de navidad y sobretodo su cumpleaños.

"No encontré nada que llamara mi atención"

Un muchacho se hacía un lugar entre las personas para poder salir de la tienda en la que se encontraba. Sus manos automáticamente se refugiaron en los bolsillos de su abrigo para evitar el frío en su piel a esas horas de la noche, aunque no pudo evitar un pequeño escalofrío por la diferencia de temperatura de la tienda y el ambiente de la calle.

"Dijiste que ahora si sería la última" – Se quejó con voz modorra al rascarse levemente la frente viendo a su amigo que prestaba atención hacia otros lugares.

"Si me ayudaras a escoger me facilitaría las cosas"

"No pretendo entrar y que alguien me reconozca"

"El excelentísimo Ryoma-sama tiene miedo de tomarse fotos con las fans" – Se rió el muchacho de forma burlona. "¡Ryoma-sama! ¡Ryoma-sama!" – Repitió su nombre de forma aguda y aludiendo a las miles de fans que su amigo atraía por su título de jugador estrella en el tenis. Algo que nunca cambiaría.

"Estas haciendo méritos para que me vaya, momo-chan"

"Eso fue un golpe bajo" – Se quejó de inmediato al escuchar la terminación.

"Estamos iguales"

Mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, comenzó su camino por la calle para seguir con la compra especial de su amigo. Recordaba muy bien que él era el primero que ofrecía aquella terminación para que se dirigieran de forma amigable y olvidaran los honoríficos que merecía un superior, en cambio, ahora le había puesto en claro que se sentía avergonzado cuando lo llamaban de esa forma al ser un joven universitario que no necesitaba causar burlas entre sus compañeros. Sin embargo, su explicación sería un arma de doble filo porque lo usaría cuando intentara burlarse de él. ¿Quién iba a decir que sucedería aquello?

"Hace un frío de los mil de demonios. ¿Dónde quedó mi cálida primavera?" – Dijo en voz alta al escapársele un estornudo sobre su pañuelo.

"Ya deberías estar acostumbrado"

"Agradece que no estuviste al invierno del año pasado porque fue peor"

"He estado en lugares peores, no es nada nuevo" – Dijo en un bostezo y se refregó los ojos a causa del cansancio visual de tantas luces prendidas por el camino.

"Tú tan entusiasta como siempre"

"¿Comprarás algo o irás con las manos vacías?" – Intentó apurar nuevamente al cruzarse de brazos.

"Claro que compraré, sólo que todavía no estoy seguro que le podría gustar"

"Lo que sea estará bien"

"Se nota que no eres de comprar ningún regalo" – Insinuó irónicamente al detenerse en una de las tantas tiendas que había.

"Hmmm, como sea"

Momoshiro se mostró extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo de años. Había sido una sorpresa para muchos el enterarse que llegó para terminar la escuela secundaria en Japón y así poder seguir con sus objetivos deportivos aquí o en algún otro país. Sabía que siempre fue una persona no muy comunicativa, pero su actitud de ahora dejaba mucho que desear, es decir, ¿A quién no le gustaba la navidad y los regalos?

"¡Cierto! Ahora que recuerdo" – Detuvo sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de algo más. "¿Ya compraste un regalo para Ryuuzaki?"

Tosió varias veces al sentir que la saliva tomaba un rumbo diferente por su garganta. En verdad le sorprendió la acotación que hizo su compañero y no sabía cómo cambiar el tema porque no deseaba responder. ¡Diablos! Él mejor que nadie sabía que significaba el día posterior a ese, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza el comprar un presente para alguien como ella… ella que ahora era su novia.

"¿Para qué?"

"¡Cómo que para que! ¡Mañana es Navidad!"

"No necesito ningún regalo" – Trató de explicar de manera indiferente mientras colocaba sus manos en su abrigo y volteaba la mirada hacia otro lugar. Estaba conteniendo la sangre en su cuerpo hasta el punto máximo para evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de color rojo. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía problemas de circulación?

"¿Es una broma? Pobre Ryuuzaki las barbaridades que tiene que soportar"

"¿No tienes que comprar un regalo?" – Comentó fastidiado al querer al cambiar el tema y empezó a caminar hacia la tienda más cercana.

"Espera, hay algo que me suena muy sospechoso" – Dijo de improviso al hacerlo detenerse inmediatamente. "Hace unos días los vi muy alegres, digo a ella, dirigiéndose a las pistas de tenis, para que ahora me digas que no tienes un regalo. ¿Ha pasado algo que no me haya enterado?"

Se quedó callado ante semejante idea de Momoshiro que al parecer estaba muy atento a lo que hacía. Un frio navegó su espina dorsal al hacerse la idea que su amigo se enterara de lo acontecido en aquellos días, específicamente con Ryuuzaki y sus cambios de ánimo que lograban poner su mundo de cabeza, lo cual hacía más difícil predecir lo que sucedería después.

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada?"

"Nada" – Volvió a repetir la palabra para probar su insistencia, porque estaba seguro que alguna idea de su amigo no le caería nada mal ahora, pero no sería lo explícito posible para pedírselo.

"Eso lo hace sonar más sospechoso"

"Sólo fue un… malentendido"

Momoshiro no pudo aguantarse la risa ante el comentario sincero de su amigo. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría el momento en que le dijera algo parecido. Ryoma Echizen tenía problemas de amores a sus cortos 17 años, y él que pensaba que moriría sólo, en otro país y con un arca llena de dólares sin tener con quien compartirlo. Sabía que no debería burlarse ante la confesión que no pensó escuchar, pero le parecía muy graciosa la situación actual.

"No es para que te rías"

"Lo siento, no me hagas caso. Sin embargo, si necesitas algún consejo no dudes en contármelo cuando estés preparado"

"Hmmm No lo haré"

"Como digas" – Dijo en una risa más antes de quedarse callado ante la tienda que estaba en frente. "Encontré lo que buscaba. ¡No te muevas de aquí!"

"Mada Mada Dane"

Con su última frase, notó como Momoshiro se adentraba a ese mar de gente que literalmente se quitaba los objetos de las manos y así comprar su regalo respectivo, lo peor era que en cada caja registradora había una inmensa fila de personas que formaban un serpentín de nunca acabar. No tenía intensiones de quedarse ahí parado quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que terminara de pelearse con el hombre que deseaba el mismo objeto que él.

Suspirando ante la situación irreversible de esperarlo hasta que saliera, prefirió caminar sin rumbo fijo para entrar en calor y olvidarse del frío que lo rodeaba. Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer de nueva cuenta en ese día y se preguntaba que hacía a vísperas de navidad en compañía de Momoshiro. En mala hora se le ocurrió comprar el regalo que la daría a la menor Tachibana al día siguiente, y todavía se quejaba de él por ser un insensible. Sólo agradeció mentalmente que lo haya sacado de casa el día de su cumpleaños, ya que tuvo suficientes saludos por un día completo, además que evitó la tragedia del año al frenar las intensiones de su familia por hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños, celebración de vísperas de navidad y año nuevo juntos. Primero muerto antes de volver.

No era que odiara la navidad o que se tratara del 'Grinch' de la época moderna, pero sólo escuchar la relación que había entre esa fecha y su cumpleaños lo ponían de mal humor. Era un adolescente de 17 años y no deseaba que a cada momento sus familiares le hicieran recordar los juguetes que le gustaba recibir cuando era pequeño y esperaba ansiosamente aquella fecha. Lo cual difería bastante con la sensación que recorría su piel al escuchar a su padre hablarle como si se tratara de un niño. Exactamente se sentía como cuando las madres sacaban fotografías de sus hijos en pañales y se los mostraban a la familia para que vean cuanto había crecido. Simplemente embarazoso.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta al saber que un problema más se sumaba a las fechas anteriores. Un supuesto malentendido que surgió con su novia hace unos días. Simplemente al igual que Momoshiro, a él también se le escapaba una risa burlona de él mismo al verse en aquella situación que le era por demás graciosa. Quién diría que después de tantos viajes famosos dentro de su vida, tantas medallas y trofeos en su carrera de tenis, terminaría en Japón por una temporada más y sobretodo que comenzaría una relación con la nieta de su vieja entrenadora Ryuuzaki. Nunca pensó que algo así pasaría.

Viendo que no tenía a donde ir, se adentró a una de las tiendas que milagrosamente no tenía muchas personas en su interior y no dudó en refugiarse del frío innecesario. Los estantes estaban casi vacíos después de las compras inconscientes, y lo hacían ponerse ansioso ante la idea que no había comprado ningún regalo para Ryuuzaki. Ese problema aún pendiente lo hizo malhumorarse consigo mismo y los pensamientos de incomodidad navegaban en su mente por cuestiones que antes no hubieran tenido importancia. Su pequeña historia no fue como cualquiera de los cuentos que de seguro ella conocía de sobra, pero por lo menos quería saber si aquella locura funcionaria. Se preguntaba si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta…

**-Flashback-**

El salón de clases siempre sería el mismo independientemente del país que se encontrara, ya que nunca se había sentido completamente comprometido en formar relaciones cercanas con cualquiera de los estudiantes que ahí se encontraran. Su vista se posó en la ventana que tenía al costado de él, donde mostraba a Japón sin muchos cambios desde la última vez que lo visitó. Sólo algunos años desde que salió de la escuela primaria y volver nuevamente a terminar la secundaria, para así regresar a Estados Unidos y continuar con su preparación como tenista. Según sus ideales, estaba en un 60% de conseguir sus objetivos trazados.

"¡Hola! Es un gusto verte… ¿Eres Echizen Ryoma?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona que al parecer no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que gritar a toda la clase de quien se trataba. Por obvias razones, todos sabían quién era, pero nadie había sido lo suficiente valiente para saludarlo e identificarlo como el tenista estrella en otro país. Nunca faltaba alguna chica entusiasmada que seguramente pediría algo de él.

"¿Por qué…?"

"He visto cada programa deportivo y estoy segura que eres tú" – Agregó la muchacha de cabellos naranjas de forma risueña al juntar sus manos y hablando en un tono alto.

"Te has confundido" – Respondió sin mucho ánimo y volver su vista hacia la ventana.

"Seré nueva en la escuela pero no me puedo equivocar"

"Me confundes con alguien más"

"¿Verdad que es él?" – Preguntó la muchacha a otra persona que estaba al costado de ella y que pasaba tranquilamente hacia los asientos de la parte posterior.

"Acabo de llegar" – Dijo el joven de cabellera negra al tener un signo de interrogación en su cabeza y obvió la pregunta de la chica.

El sonido de la campana fue un alivio para muchos de los estudiantes que se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse hacia su otra clase libre en su recargado horario. Él quería hacer lo mismo y olvidarse de la muchacha que seguía a su lado con una mirada perspicaz como si esperara que le dijera algo. No tenía idea quien era, ni muchos menos porque le hablaba y lo único haría sería coger su mochila de raquetas e irse a practicar lo que quedaba del día.

"Tú si estuviste desde el comienzo de las clases… ¿Cómo te llamabas?"

"¿Me hablas a mí?"

"Claro que sí. Es para desmentir a Echizen que quiere jugarme una broma"

Se formó un silencio por parte de la otra muchacha que se había levantado del asiento de al lado de Ryoma y parecía muy concentrada en levantar sus libros de la mesa para poder hacer lo mismo que los demás. Había escuchado la conversación anterior por parte de sus compañeros, pero no intervino en ningún momento y sólo escuchó el intercambio de palabras. Entonces, se sorprendió cuando la muchacha de cabellos naranjas de dirigió a ella para preguntarle su nombre y seguramente para que la ayudara a desmentir sobre el nombre del muchacho que ella conocía muy bien.

"Soy… Ryuuzaki Sakuno" – Respondió tímidamente al coger sus libros fuertemente en su pecho.

"Oh Sakuno-chan. Sólo quise ser amigable y saber si conocías a… ¿Dónde se fue?"

"¿Ah? Ryo… Echizen-san salió hace unos segundos"

"Cómo se atreve y yo que quería hablar con él" – Refunfuñó de mala gana al cruzarse de brazos. "Que mala suerte"

"Etto. Me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase"

"Ok. Nos veremos en clase"

La muchacha de largas trenzas parpadeó un par de veces al ver que su compañera se iba por la puerta con su mochila y se dio la libertad de dar un suspiro. No esperaba que la interrumpieran de su quehacer diario para preguntarle si conocía a Ryoma Echizen que justamente, desde el inicio de las clases, se había sentado junto a ella. Se sintió tan nerviosa que no pudo decirle nada, ni presentarse ella misma como una antigua compañera de escuela. Sólo se tomó la libertad de mirarlo cada cierto tiempo y notar que no lo había visto desde hace algunos años.

Escondiendo una sonrisa, apretó fuertemente sus libros y comenzó con su caminata fuera del salón de clases. Le parecía gracioso que a pesar de los años, su actitud seguía siendo la misma.

…

Bostezó incontables veces mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela después de un día largo de actividades. Había escuchado a los profesores decir lo mismo de siempre, a los entrenadores de tenis que no le enseñaban lo suficiente para mejorar y las personas que parecían animadas a preguntarle si en verdad era él o un impostor que quería ganar fama en la escuela. ¡Qué tontería! Lo único que lo animaba es que llegaría a su gran y solitaria casa para poder reponer fuerzas, y es que sus padres estaban a kilómetros exorbitantes de distancia en otro país y demorarían en llegar, así que tendría la casa para él sólo. Se evitó el alquiler inútil de algún departamento.

No supo en qué momento accedió ante el pedido de su padre para que regresara a Japón y terminara su último año de secundaría. Debió estar completamente fuera de sus cabales al decir que sí y enrumbarse a un viaje que supuestamente le subiría el ánimo, ya que su vida únicamente tenía emoción cuando jugaba tenis. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba sustituyendo un ambiente tranquilo por sus días de viajes entre países, sus intercambios entre clubes deportivos, las fiestas a las que se veía obligado a asistir y su libertad completa sólo por estar en ese lugar. ¿Tan monótona se había vuelto su rutina para aceptar regresar a sus estudios de siempre? Estaba seguro que cualquier mortal daría su vida por tener lo que él poseía y lo llamarían loco si supieran que se quedaría en Japón por una temporada y dejaría su vida supuestamente liberal.

Tenía planeado dirigirse hacia la salida cuando de repente su vista se posó en el ligero golpe que sintió en el pecho. Parpadeó varias veces ante la mancha amarilla que yacía sobre su camisa y que fue causado por un pincel que cayó al suelo en milésimas de segundos. ¿Era alguna clase de broma?

"Oh ¡Lo siento!"

De pronto escuchó una disculpa desesperada y una muchacha de largas trenzas que se acercó a él. Su reverencia era por demás pronunciada.

"No me di cuenta en qué momento el pincel salió volando, en verdad lo siento mucho"

"Humm…"

"Puedo pagarte la tintorería por la camisa, fue mi culpa"

"Ya no importa"

"Es parte de mi responsabilidad reponer el daño que hice por un descuido, estaba pintando y no sé cómo paso para que…"

"Dije que no importaba" – Respondió de nueva cuenta en un además de rascarse a cabeza ante la disculpa reiterada de la muchacha que seguía hablando, pero que denotaba nerviosismo.

"Etto… como digas, Ryoma-kun... quiero decir... ¡Echizen-san!"

Ryoma se detuvo ante su nombre y la terminación que fue corregido de inmediato por la muchacha de trenzas en otra reverencia que pasó desapercibido. Su cara era de extrañeza por la forma familiar que le sonaba que alguien lo llamara de esa manera y quiso saber si conocía de algún lugar a la joven frente a él. Podía decir que su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero tenía que pasar un milagro para recordar de donde.

"¿Te conozco?"

"Bueno, hace años que no nos vemos, y… podríamos decir que si"

"¿En serio?"

"Echizen-san es quién no recuerda"

"Humm…"

Sakuno suspiró ante la dificultad que tenía su compañero para distinguir a las personas. No sabía si juzgarlo o no por ese hecho, pero seguramente veía a tanta gente que no recordaba ni con quien hablaba. Aunque era una explicación que salía de su cerebro y parecía lógica, la hacía sentir una ansiedad única al percibir su indiferencia. ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre?

"Soy la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuuzaki"

"¿Ryuuzaki?"

"De la escuela Seigaku a la que asististe durante el primer año" – Siguió su explicación de manera pausada y convincente, pero al verlo pensativo, estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas. "Sino recuerdas no importa"

Ese nombre obviamente se le hacía familiar porque por más que quisiera no podría olvidar aquella escuela en la cual comenzó su largo camino en el tenis y sobretodo la creación de su propio estilo de juego. La entrenadora Ryuuzaki y la forma despectiva con la cual la llamaba su padre siempre estaría en su mente. Entonces la muchacha que intentaba hacerlo recordar era…

"La muchacha de trenzas largas"

"No son tan largas. Mou…" – Se defendió inmediatamente al coger el final de sus trenzas de manera protectora y con un sonrojo por esa única e intacta parte de su cuerpo que no había cambiado.

Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para enlazar la imagen que tenía en la mente de la niña que era la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuuzaki y la muchacha que casi alcanzaba su tamaño. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a recordar si habían pasado casi cinco años desde que la vio la última vez?

"Humm… ¿No tienes algo más interesante que pintar la salida?" – Preguntó sin querer al ver a lo lejos la pintura que estaba en el lienzo.

"Es que… recién me estoy reintegrando al grupo de pintura y es una asignación simple"

"Ah… Esto es tuyo" – Comentó en un ademán de su mano al agacharse al suelo y recoger el pincel que seguía esperando la voluntad de alguien.

"Lo siento nuevamente. Y sobre tu camisa…"

"Déjalo así"

"Gracias" – Dijo en un sonrojo al coger su pincel de las manos del muchacho que fueron un roce que duró milésimas de segundos pero hizo que se sonrojara.

"¿No jugabas tenis?"

Sorprendida por la pregunta que salía sin razón alguna, volvió a su actitud anterior y comenzó a jugar inconscientemente con el pincel que tenía en sus manos, lo cual demostraba su nerviosismo. ¿En verdad le importaba?

"Es que… no era muy buena en el deporte y me vi atraída por la pintura, así que decidí escogerlo de curso libre"

"Después de tantos entrenamientos…"

"Sé que me ayudaste en algún momento para poder mejorar mi tenis y pensé que estaba mejorando, pero después de tiempo lo tuve que dejarlo por mis estudios y fue un poco difícil el retomarlos nuevamente"

"Ryuuzaki"

"Me disculpo si te hice perder el tiempo en enseñarme, pero hago lo posible por encontrar algo que me guste y poder disfrutarlo al máximo para que así mi abuela ya no me diga que soy una desertora"

"Ryuuzaki"

Sakuno volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo cosas de más que seguramente no le interesaría al muchacho. "Ryoma-kun. ¿Querías decir algo?"

"Hablas mucho"

"¿Cómo eso si recuerdas?"

"¿Hnn? No entiendo"

La chica de trenzas tuvo que coger su boca para no dejar escapar una risa de sus labios al notar las palabas que siempre le decía cuando se desconectaba de lo que estaba diciendo, pero que generó una mirada de extrañeza por parte de él. Esa si era una actitud de siempre.

"No importa. Sino te molesta seguiré con mi pintura"

"Esta vez que sea en el lienzo"

"¡Lo haré!"

Ryoma siguió la presencia de la muchacha que se alejaba de nueva cuenta hacia el árbol donde estaba ubicada su pintura, así que decidió hacer lo mismo y volver a sus actividades pendientes por ese día. Bostezó de nueva cuenta y colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca para seguir caminando hacia la salida, ya que por una extraña razón se olvidó de lo que pensaba y se sentía relajado por la ligera conversación. No esperaba encontrarse con alguien conocido en aquella escuela. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había rechazado a varios de sus compañeros de escuela que voluntariamente quedaron con él para ir caminando desde su casa a la escuela, pero sus ofrecimientos quedaron perdidos en algún lugar del aire al no querer aceptar. Ya tenía el suficiente tiempo en la nueva escuela para poder ir solo y sin guardianes. Sin embargo, lo que no pudo controlar era la presencia de Momoshiro que había dado con él en una de sus idas a la escuela y casi a la fuerza había decidido acompañarlo las veces que pudiera, ya que la universidad que asistía estaba a sólo minutos si usaba el tren.

Quiso negarse ante el entusiasmado pedido de su amigo, pero la energía que emanaba era como un recordatorio de épocas pasadas y que lo hacía sentir en familia. Muy contrario a la sensación que tenía con la suya propia. ¡Gracias a dios que todavía no llegaban a Japón!

"Quisiera saber cómo has hecho para sobrevivir todo este tiempo"

"Estudiando, comiendo y ejercitándome"

"Ja, no te me hagas el muy responsable"

"Me da igual sino me crees"

"Aquí hay gato encerrado. ¡Lo que me hace recordar! Karupin ya debe estar en huelga de hambre"

"Está bien aunque no lo quieras creer"

"Me quedé sin opciones"

Momoshiro se acomodó el cabello algo largo que quería crecer en su cabeza y que estaba pidiendo a gritos un corte, pero lo dejaría así por ahora. Se sorprendía que alguien como Ryoma supiera cocinar después de todas las actividades que tenía que hacer en la escuela, ya que él conocía muy bien a lo que se enfrentaban los de último año. Sin padres y sin control, seguramente debería estar consumiendo sopas instantáneas y demás comida chatarra a falta de alguien que lo alimentara. Fue entonces que su mente se iluminó al darse cuenta que estaba obviando un detalle muy importante, una relación formada unos meses atrás.

"¡Espera! Me faltó una razón muy importante"

"¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

"Y perderme la oportunidad de decirlo" – Se rió entre dientes al saber muy bien su vergüenza al momento que él mismo descubrió ese detalle que su amigo quiso esconder.

"Me da igual"

"Ryoma-sama no sufre de desnutrición porque de seguro disfruta de la comida hecha en casa de parte de su… no-vi-a Ryuuzaki-chan"

Pasó una electricidad muy conocida por su espina dorsal al escuchar las palabras de su muy pronto ex amigo. No le gustaba que se lo dijeran a cada momento porque era algo personal que quería mantener en cautela y en perfil bajo. Obviaría el hecho que media escuela supiera que actualmente estaba de novio con la nieta de su ex entrenadora en un momento de su vida que nunca creyó posible. Por lo menos, no quería mencionarlo y evitarse que fans enamoradas sin sentido de él trataran de molestar a Ryuuzaki.

"Me da risa al ver tu expresión" – Se rió Momoshiro al darle unas palmaditas en el hombro de manera amistosa, que lo hizo ganarse una mirada gatuna amenazante.

"Humm… no me hace gracia"

"Sólo quería dejarte clara la ayuda de Ryuuzaki para que no te desmayes en tus entrenamientos"

"No es necesario"

"Ok. Ya no lo mencionaré por tu salud mental, sólo recuerda que los besos de agradecimiento se dan en privado"

Ryoma se quedó callado ante semejante comentario y las risas de su sempai hicieron que se quedara sin aire. Entonces bajó la visera de su gorra para que no se notara el inminente sonrojo que le saldría en el rostro. ¿Qué beso tendría que dar? ¿Había escuchado mal?

"Ay los jóvenes de ahora. Ya se han besado ¿verdad?"

"Tragó grueso ante la inminente pregunta sin saber que responder. "Mada Mada…. Dane"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Me vas a decir que en dos meses de relación, no se han besado?"

"Eso no te importa"

"Es deber como superior preocuparme por mis amigos y en un tema que es de vital importancia"

"Olvídalo"

"Echizen ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!"

"A mi clase" – Respondió Ryoma en un intento de salir corriendo del lado de su sempai y perderse entre la gente, pero su amigo salió en su busca.

"Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar y necesitas muchos más consejos"

"Ahórratelos"

"Sino cómo vas a estar preparado para cuando pase"

"¡Sigue soñando!"

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más porque corrió hacia el primer autobús que encontró en su camino y se subió sin decir nada más. Su respiración era agitada que lo hizo caer a un asiento disponible junto a su mochila de raquetas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera mencionar ese detalle que no pensó que sucedería en algún momento? Estaba completamente loco si pensaba que él… pudiera hacer algo semejante. No hace mucho se estaba haciendo la idea de la atracción que existía entre él y Ryuuzaki para que se ponga a pensar en ese tipo de actividad que… no era muy sano para sus nervios. Que no mostrara lo que sentía, no significaba que no estuvieran ahí.

…

¡Maldito Momoshiro y sus ideas sin sentido!

Todo el camino se puso a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y la relación en la que se vio inmerso sin pensar. Dos meses habían transcurrido en el que la muchacha confesó sus sentimientos, expresando que desde que lo conocía había estado enamorada de él, pero que nunca tuvo la valentía de darlos a conocer por el temor que la rechazara y ahora era tiempo que se arriesgara a tomar el primer paso. Fue una acción que no pasó desapercibida por él y notó esa sensación especial de pertenencia que lo hacía sentir. Su sorpresiva confesión lo hizo darse cuenta que su vida de paseos y demás libertades estaban siendo demasiado aburridas, y necesitaba un cambio. Ser novio de Ryuuzaki fue una oportunidad para hacerlo.

"Ryoma-kun"

Volteó hacia un lado al escuchar la voz tan conocida de la chica de trenzas mientras se acercaba a él. Se detuvo de abrir la puerta del aula asignada para los dos y evitó una sonrisa maliciosa en su impávido rostro al notar que una raqueta rosada descansaba entre los libros que llevaba entre las manos. Se suponía que había dejado el deporte por dedicarse al arte y no pensó que quisiera retomar el tenis.

"¿Esos son tus pinceles?"

"¿Ah? Hoy no tuve pintura"

"¿Y eso?"

Sakuno bajó la mirada sobre sus brazos para ver a lo que se refería y se dio cuenta que olvidó dejar la raqueta en su casillero con sus demás implementos de tenis. Se sonrojó levemente al poner al descubierto que había estado jugando el deporte en el cual no tenía muchas habilidades.

"Es que lo tenía en mi casillero y ya sabes, se estaba malogrando, así que lo saque para…"

"Mada Mada Dane"

"Mou… Es que quise recordar los movimientos básicos y ver si aún podía jugar" – Dijo en un suspiro al darse por vencida.

"Si dejaras de pintar tendrías más tiempo"

"Descubrí que me gusta la pintura y no quiero dejarlo, sólo quería probar si puedo recuperar mis antiguos movimientos" – Respondió en una sonrisa melancólica al repasar sus dedos por el encordado de la raqueta rosada. "Es decir, no eran muchos pero por lo menos quiero volver a sentir la sensación de jugar nuevamente"

"Hummm… como quieras"

"Ryoma-kun siempre será bueno en tenis, espero que sigas así y tengas todos los trofeos en tu casa"

No supo que decir ante la inminente risa nerviosa de la muchacha que se notaba de lo más feliz mientras hablaba, pero no pudo contener la delgada curvatura de sus propios labios al escuchar las palabras de ánimo que le daba. Era obvio que él lograría lo que decía y mucho más, pero por alguna extraña razón sonaba bien cuando ella lo decía.

"Ryuuzaki"

"Dime Ryoma-kun"

"Te espero a las 7 de la mañana en la pista de tenis de la escuela"

"Quieres decir que…"

"Entremos a clase"

Sakuno se sorprendió por la forma indirecta que le mencionaba sobre ayudarla con su tenis muy temprano cuando aún nadie llegaba a la escuela. No pudo esconder su agradecimiento y su sonrisa sincera al escuchar semejantes palabras por parte de él. Pensó que se burlaría de ella o diría algo que le hiciera recordar su falta de habilidad, pero esta vez le sonó amable y diferente que antes.

"¡Hasta que terminaron con sus asuntos personales!"

Un silencio sepulcral navegó por los rincones del aula que estaba a la vista de la pareja que había decidido por fin abrir la puerta para poder entrar. Se quedaron petrificados en la entrada al notar como el profesor estaba frente a todos haciendo dibujos en la pizarra y las estudiantes mujeres estaban en una esquina junto al escritorio principal. Sus sonrojos se hicieron notar olímpicamente al verse descubiertos en su conversación anterior.

"Y bien. ¿Planean entrar en algún momento?"

"¡Lo sentimos!" – Dijeron al unísono al hacer su reverencia y dar unos pasos dentro del lugar.

Varias risas no se dejaron esperar por parte del grupo de estudiantes que sabían de sobra la relación que llevaba la sonrojada pareja que entraba al salón de clases.

"Ryuuzaki-san, le pediría que se quedara junto a sus compañeras"

"Cla-claro profesor" – Tartamudeó un poco al seguir las órdenes de su tutor y tímidamente colocarse junto a las demás que le hicieron un espacio. Aún seguía avergonzada por lo sucedido anteriormente que lo último que quería era estar a la vista de todos.

"Cómo les iba diciendo antes que llegaran sus compañeros, hoy no tendremos clases normales porque en horas de la tarde será el festival de los estudiantes de último año donde recaudaremos fondos para su baile de graduación este año"

Explicó el profesor de nueva cuenta a sus alumnos mientras seguía con su escritura en el pizarrón y terminaba de poner los últimos detalles. Por obvias razones, las dos personas que entraron al final, pusieron una cara de confusión única que no pasó desapercibido por sus demás compañeros.

"¿Era hoy?"

"Señorita Ryuuzaki, noto que se ha olvidado del evento. El señor Echizen seguramente que también" – Se acomodó los lentes en su rostro al genera varias risas entre sus compañeros.

"Lo siento"

"No se preocupe que ahora mismo se va a enterar de lo que haremos y es por eso que se encuentra con sus demás compañeras"

Se preguntaba de qué demonios iba el evento que explicaba el profesor con tanto ánimo. Siempre la hora extra en el horario le pareció que estaba demás y lo último que hacía era prestar atención. Por un momento pensó que si tanto querían recaudar fondos, que le consiguieran un partido oficial de tenis para que donara el premio de su trofeo y asunto solucionado. Una risa mental se hizo presente en sus pensamientos por el entusiasmo de los estudiantes hombres que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tano bullicio por un simple evento?

"Haremos un exitoso 'Maid Café'. Así que espero que todos pongan de su parte, sobretodo las chicas que seguramente necesitaran mucho tiempo para arreglarse"

"Todo saldrá muy bien profesor, descuide"

"Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo"

Sakuno se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de ánimo de sus compañeras que estaban de lo más felices ante la noticia principal de esa mañana. También intentó sonreír ante el entusiasmo colectivo de todas y volteó hacia las carpetas de sus demás compañeros que parecían más los clientes que los auspiciadores del evento. Sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento al hacerse la idea que tendría que actuar como una 'Maid' y pasaría la mayor vergüenza de su vida al pasearse con el disfraz respectivo. ¡Hasta Ryoma la vería!

El susodicho tenía los mismos pensamientos de pánico que ella al ver que sus compañeros estaban más alborotados que de costumbre. No tenía que hacerse ninguna idea de lo que vería en horas de la tarde cuando cada uno se encontrara disfrazado, ya que en estos momentos podía vislumbrar como se vería Ryuuzaki con su atuendo de 'Maid'. ¡Diablos! Estaba siendo consciente de sus pensamientos que lo hicieron sonrojarse y con indiferencia voltear hacia la ventana para obviar la mirada de su novia que también estaba en la misma situación.

¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió crear algo así?

…

La calle estaba desierta y todavía no hacía mucho frío. La figura alta y esbelta estaba parada al costado de la puerta trasera de la escuela cruzada de brazos mientras esperaba que la persona del otro lado se atreviera a salir. Miró el reloj por enésima vez y se maldijo entre dientes al ver que ya pasaron media más de lo planeado, ya que sólo a él se le ocurría creer a su novia cuando le decía que se demoraría cinco minutos. ¡Cinco minutos multiplicados por seis resultó ser! Debía escribir aquel hecho en un cuaderno para no olvidar acerca de las realidades femeninas.

"Ryoma-kun. Etto… ocurrió un percance"

"¿Ahora qué pasó?"

"Es que… a mi ropa le cayó agua"

"No está lloviendo"

"Mou… es que no me quisieran dar mi ropa y accidentalmente cayó en una cubeta"

"¿Y con qué se supone que estás?"

"Con el cosplay"

Una de sus manos terminó plantada en su rostro por el sonrojo y la molestia que sentía en ese momento por la corta explicación de Ryuuzaki. No espero mucho para escuchar sus disculpas y la oferta de que se vaya a casa sin ella porque se demoraría en secar su ropa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no planeaba dejarla sola hasta quien sabe qué hora. Así que tomando una decisión más fácil, se deshizo de su chaqueta de escuela y tocó la puerta para que le abriera.

"Ponte esto"

"Pero Ryoma-kun hace frío y…"

"Olvida es y sólo póntela, o quieres esperar hasta mañana en la escuela"

¡"Cla-claro!" – Respondió en un ataque de pánico al abrir la puerta e inmediatamente cerrarla.

Sakuno respondió profundo al tomar la chaqueta que era ofrecida por su novio y solucionara su problema. Se había sentido completamente ofuscada con sus compañeras cuando le quitaron sus ropas de entre las manos y le dijeron que saliera así disfraza de 'Maid' aludiendo que se veía mejor y que su Ryoma sería el primero en notarlo. Con todas sus fuerzas forcejeó con su amiga para que se lo devolviera y poder cambiarse, pero como la vida se enseñaba con ella de la peor manera posible, su ropa terminó en la cubeta con el que estaban limpiando el piso después del evento. Casi se le salen las lágrimas por tal hecho, pero sus amigas se disculparon con ella porque no querían causarle problema sino ayudarla a resaltar sus encantos naturales del que se estaba perdiendo.

'_Sakuno-chan. ¡Míralo de esta manera! Te vez muy bonita y un cambio de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie. Mejor aprovecha la oportunidad de mostrarte y dejar tu huella en ese chico que no ha hecho más que mirarte en todo el día. ¡Ánimo!"_

Se sonrojó de sobremanera al ponerse la chaqueta que aún seguía tibia por el cuerpo del muchacho y podía jurar que olía la fragancia que desprendía. Se sentía como en una novela que veía en la televisión, donde el hombre ponía muy gentilmente el saco sobre los hombros de la chica que sonría ante la amabilidad. Era como estar suspendida en una nube y acariciar esos sentimientos que tan profundamente se habían conservado a lo largo del tiempo. Tanto tiempo enamorada de él en secreto para que ahora su sueño se volviera realidad. Un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

"¿Nos vamos o te falta algo más?"

"Ya estoy lista"

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Ryuuzaki daba unos pasos fuera del recinto. No pudo controlar el impulso de mirarla nuevamente, mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho durante toda la tarde. Nadie lo iba a demandar solamente por mirar a su novia que había dejado sus trenzas de siempre para hacerse una cola alta que dejaba entrever su largo cuello y el cabello que llegaba graciosamente hasta su espalda. Adicionando que podía notar el conjunto blanco y negro de 'Maid' que aún llevaba. En verdad se veía adorable. Nunca creyó que pensaría algo así, pero el adjetivo le caía como anillo al dedo.

"Pásame tu mochila"

"Gracias"

"Deberías estar feliz porque cumplieron la meta del profesor"

"¡Sí! Todo fue muy bonito y este año tendremos el mejor evento de fin de clases" – Dijo entusiasta al empezar su caminata junto a él. "¿Te gusto el evento?"

No sabía que responder porque su mirada de perdía una vez más en el atuendo poco común de Ryuuzaki y tuvo que hacer lo posible para que no lo notara. "Claro… como todos" – Pudo responder con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Qué bueno. Es vergonzoso estar así, pero si los demás se divirtieron es muy bueno. Todo fueron muy amables y amigables"

"¿Qué tan amigables?"

Sakuno parpadeó inocentemente al chocar la mirada con la de Ryoma y darse cuenta del tono de voz que usó para preguntarle lo último. Por muy mala actitud que manejara, era raro escucharlo hablar de esa forma sarcástica y molesta a la vez que la hizo ocultar una sonrisa.

"Mada nada…."

"Ryoma-kun estuvo muy gracioso con su atuendo. Lástima que no lo tenga ahora"

"Humm…"

Se rió Sakuno al verlo de nueva cuenta con su actitud indiferente, seguramente para que no se percatara de su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, su atención se vio desviada a la molestia que sentía a la cabeza por la fuerza que habían usado en su cabello, con el objetivo que no se sacara la cola alta que era parte del vestuario. "Mou… me molesta lo que tengo en el cabello" – Se detuvo la muchacha al coger la unión de su cola y aligerarla un poco, pero al parecer sería misión imposible sacársela.

"¿No sería más fácil si tiraras de la cinta?"

"¿Cuál? Etto… tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta" – Suspiró vencida por el simple comentario que le hacia Ryoma sin siquiera saber su malestar. Así que tomando de nueva cuenta la cinta que tenía amarrada en el cabello, tiró de ella lentamente para que saliera, pero el algún momento se atoró en medio camino. "Mou… siempre sucede lo mismo, prefiero mis trenzas de siempre"

"Déjalo"

"Ryoma-kun…"

Sintió su cuerpo cerca del suyo y sus manos se dirigieron directamente hacia el nudo incompleto que quedó en su cabello. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente por el súbito acercamiento que la hizo tiritar de ansiedad por la suavidad con la que movía sus manos por su cabeza sin hacerle daño alguno. Lentamente volvió a abrirlos para quedar frente a frente con la expresión de Ryoma que era difícil de predecir.

"Tu cabello es demasiado largo"

Era demasiada la sensación que tenía atorada en el pecho por la forma delicada de sus manos al querer deshacerse de su cola alta, que no pudo resistirse el ayudarla. Sin embargo, su delgado y lacio cabello que se iba soltando poco a poco por la falta de la cinta, lo hizo tragar grueso por la calidez que sentía en sus mejillas y el vacío que empezó a sentir en su estómago. Tal vez, eso era lo que describía Momoshiro cuando se refería al espacio pendiente que le daba ganas de desaparecer por completo.

"Siempre me lo haces recordar"

"Pero… está bien así"

Fue cuando sintió una de sus manos jugando con su cabello como si estuviera ensortijando unas hebras del mismo, mientras la otra se posaba en su mentón con una delicadeza única que no parecía él. Entonces, supo lo que quería hacer. Sintió como si miles de mariposas se arremolinaran en su estómago y sus pulmones en cualquier momento dejarían de funcionar. Cuando ella misma se refirió a que no quería despertar de ese sueño, se refería a la experiencia completa y ella también deseaba lo mismo. Quería compartir todas las experiencias con él.

"Ryoma-…"

El espacio molesto desapareció completamente cuando en cuestión de segundos acercó su rostro y sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella en un beso seguro que sólo sería el comienzo de muchas otras que vendrían después. La muchacha estaba calando dentro de él y quería a arriesgarse a sentir todo lo que pudiera con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Suspiró nuevamente al seguir moviendo su mano sobre la hoja de papel que tenía puesta en la mesa y que le gritaba que terminara lo más rápido posible. En mala hora recordó que tenían asignaciones pendientes por esas fechas y que serían las últimas antes de irse de vacaciones indefinidas. Sonaba bien lo de irse de vacaciones, no sabía todavía si a otra prefectura en busca de sol o ir a un resort de invierno para practicar snowboard, las dos opciones sonaban tentadoras y dinero era lo que sobraba.

"Ryoma-kun. Ya terminé mi parte de la tarea"

Sólo que esta vez, las vacaciones serían más interesantes que antes porque tenía alguien más con quien compartir la experiencia completa. Era una buena idea invitarla que vaya con él, convencer a su abuela no sería gran problema, ya que en pocas palabras lo adoraba.

"Humm… ya casi termino"

"Estaba pensando… si me podrías ayudar en inglés después de esto" – Dijo en una mirada tímida al momento de jugar nerviosamente con su lapicero.

"Si tu abuela no llama… entonces habrá más tiempo"

Se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar las sinceras palabras que salían de sus labios sin pensar y al parecer no tenía ningún problema en hacerle recordar la noche anterior. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en medio de la alfombra de la casa de Ryoma presos del cansancio después de la sesión de estudios que tuvieron toda la tarde. Estaba muy agradecida con el cielo que su abuela confiara en su novio y le haya dado permiso de quedarse en su casa mientras sus padres seguían de viaje. Era un lugar muy acogedor y amplio, que le daba ánimos para estudiar y terminar lo que tenían pendiente.

'_No me preocupo porque Ryoma no es igual que su padre, sino te olvidabas completamente de ir sola a su casa. Cuídate mucho Sakuno-chan'_

Aunque no sabía a lo que se refería su abuela con respecto al padre de Ryoma, ya que a su parecer era un señor muy divertido y original desde la última vez que lo vio hace algunos años. Así que no entendía muy bien, pero Ryoma se comportó muy atento y amable para que no le faltara nada, y es que tenía la costumbre de olvidarse sus propios libros muy a su pesar.

"Listo. Ahora sí descansaré" – Comentó el muchacho de mirada gatuna al recostarse sobre la alfombra de nueva cuenta mientras bostezaba y ponía sus brazos como apoyo para descansar su cabeza.

"Mou… Ryoma-kun, aún no juntamos la asignación"

"Humm…"

Sakuno suspiró ante la actitud cansada de su novio que seguía en la misma posición. Si lo seguía viendo iba a hacer lo mismo y mandaría su tarea muy lejos de ella porque también estaba cansada, pero ya era lo último antes de las vacaciones.

"Ryoma-kun, Karupin tiene hambre"

El maullido del gato se dejó escuchar en la habitación y caminó en dirección a ella en busca de de caricias. Tantos años en posesión de su novio que seguramente estaba malcriado de tantos mimos.

"Karupin" – Llamó Ryoma al dejar su posición y sentarse sobre la alfombra para hacerle señas al gato para que se acercara. "Te daré de comer" – Terminó de decir al levantarse pesadamente.

"¿Por qué ahí si te levantas?"

"Karupin no puede prepararse su comida"

"Dices eso porque te conviene"

"¿Hum? ¿Ya casi esta o no?"

"Si, pero podrías ayudarme a terminarlo"

"Sé que lo harás bien" – Dijo en una sonrisa afectada al ofrecerle una mano para que se levantara.

"Ryoma-kun es un perezoso"

"Lamentarás haberlo dicho"

Era una gran oportunidad para él que tuviera la delgada mano de su novia entre la suya con la idea de ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, pero la inocencia de tal acción fue aprovechada olímpicamente por su fuerza y por la idea de no dejarla hablar para que le reclamara alguna otra cosa. Fue cuestión de segundos para que juntara sus labios con los de ella en un beso seguro que lo hizo aferrarse a su cintura. Recibió la aprobación de la boca femenina al momento de sentir su cálido contacto de sus brazos en su cuello.

Entonces el ruido de la puerta resonó en todo el lugar como si alguien hubiera entrado a la fuerza y unas voces que discutían con alguien se dejaron escuchar. Aquel sonido fue una alerta total para los oídos de la pareja que se separó sin más a causa del momento interrumpido y lo único que hicieron fue mirar hacia donde venía la bulla que seguía.

"Ryoma-kun ¿Esperabas a alguien?"

"Dijeron que volverían la próxima semana"

"¿Pero quiénes?"

"Ryuuzaki"

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó preocupadamente al sentir las manos de su novio sobre sus hombros mirándola muy fijamente con todas las intenciones de decirle algo muy importante. Podía sentir que sudaba frío por algo que desconocía.

"Son mis padres y… por lo que más quieras… no les digas que estuviste aquí desde ayer"

"Pe-pero estuvimos estudiando y nos quedamos dormidos" – Intentó hablar de lo más sonrojada por la negación que quería que dijera sin razón aparente. Porque eso era justamente lo que había pasado, no deberían sentir vergüenza si sólo habían hecho sus asignaciones de escuela.

"Sólo no lo menciones, te lo explicaré después"

"Esta… bien"

¡Diablos! Quería maldecir a todo el mundo por confabular en su contra y traer a su familia el mismo día que su novia estaba en la casa. Le habían confirmado que vendrían la otra semana y ahora se aparecían en la puerta seguramente peleándose con el taxista. Había confiado en la palabra de su madre y sin querer invitó a la muchacha a su casa para estudiar, explicación que sería razón suficiente para su mamá, pero el viejo lo iba a hacer añicos y lo fastidiaría hasta su quinta generación, es decir toda su vida. ¡Primero muerto antes que aceptar que estuvo ahí desde ayer!

"Cómo se atreve a querer cobrarnos el doble desde el aeropuerto. Esta sociedad de ahora"

"No lograste nada Nanjirou"

"Pero ya pondré mi queja antes la asociación" – Refunfuño el samurái al entrar por la puerta principal y asomar la cabeza por la sala. "Oi Seishonen, tenemos una sorpresa para…"

Pequeñas voces se escuchaban en la sala al mismo tiempo que Nanjirou se dejaba ver por la puerta junto a su esposa, poco faltaba para que se les cayeran las quijadas por la escena tranquila frente a sus ojos. La pareja estaba de lo más distante en medio de la mesa japonesa en medio de la alfombra mientras cada uno leía el libro respectivo que tenía en la mesa.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí Ryoma?" – Rinko fue la primera en hablar mientras se adentraba a la sala.

"Madre… Estábamos estudiando. ¿No vendrían la próxima semana?"

"Bueno si, pero adelantamos nuestro viaje para pasar navidad aquí"

"¡Ejem! Seishonen… ¿No tienes a alguien para presentarnos?" – Se dejó notar el samurái al retirarse sus lentes oscuros de sus ojos y adornar su rostro con aquella sonrisa maliciosa al olerse lo que sucedió en esa casa solitaria.

Ryoma suspiró como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y se levantó de su asiento junto con Sakuno que estaba de lo más nerviosa y sonrojada por la presencia de los señores. No habían cambiado nada desde que los vio por última vez, aunque a la mamá de Ryoma no la conocía.

"Es mi novia Ryuuzaki Sakuno" – Dijo en un tono indiferente al presentarla. "Mi mamá, Echizen Rinko y el viejo… que ahora no importa"

"Oi más respeto con tu padre" – Se quejó Nanjirou de mala gana al cruzarse de brazos.

"Mucho gusto señores Echizen" – Finalizó Sakuno al hacer una reverencia muy nerviosa. "Soy Ryuuzaki Sakuno, es un placer para mí conocerlos"

"Bienvenida Sakuno-chan"

"Espera un momento. ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Eres familiar de Ryuuzaki Sumire?"

"Si señor, soy su nieta"

"Oh vaya, pero que pequeño es el mundo. Ahora que te veo bien te pareces bastante cuando era joven, es decir, sin tanta arruga y cuando tenía unas…. Rinko ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Para que dejes de hablar y pasemos a la mesa porque todavía tengo muchas preguntas que hacer" – Manifestó la señora con un puño al aire después de jalarle la oreja a su esposo y no dijera algo indebido. ¡Ya lo conocía! "Además, no he visto a mi pequeño desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero que me cuente toda su travesía"

"No necesitabas decirlo mamá" – Se quejó Ryoma al querer callar a su madre después de mostrar sus afecciones verbales en frente de su novia.

"Sakuno-chan acompáñame a la mesa para que podamos conversar"

"Si… Rinko-san"

Las mujeres se dirigieron hacia la mesa sin prestarles atención a los hombres que seguían en el mismo lugar. Ryoma fue el primero en moverse para alejarse del viejo y no le dijera nada relacionado a lo acontecido, pero en mal momento Nanjirou fue más rápido que él, y con una mano en su hombro lo detuvo de su caminata.

"¿Qué se supone que hacían solos en la casa?"

"Ya te dije que estudiando"

"Y tu seguramente piensas que lo voy a creer… ¿Anatomía seguro estaban estudiando?" – Se rió estrepitosamente al darle unas palmaditas que no fueron bien recibidas por su hijo.

"Deja de alucinar"

"Seishonen, soy tu padre con mucha experiencia en estos temas y puedo darte buenos consejos en el arte del amor"

"No deseo consejos de un viejo pervertido como tú"

"Fue una buena idea invitarla sabiendo que no hay nadie en casa… es un paso un poco flojo, debe ser más directo y haberle invitado a un h…."

"Nanjirou. ¿Qué le estas aconsejando a mi pequeño hijo?" – Gritó Rinko desde la mesa principal con una gran vena en la frente por las sandeces que escuchaba de su esposo.

"Nada Rinko… sólo estaba preguntando al muchacho sobre su estadía en los países que visitó"

"¿Así? ¿Y por qué mejor no vienen aquí?"

Ryoma fue el primero en liberarse del agarre de su padre y dirigirse a la mesa para sentarse junto a Sakuno, así evitaría que los molestara más de lo que lo hacía ahora. Estaba usando de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle e irse con su novia a otro lugar hasta que su padre dejara sus frases vergonzosas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a sugerir ideas fuera de lugar! Su madre por lo menos se mostraba tranquila y estaba disfrutando de conversar con Sakuno de manera muy tranquila.

"Sakuno-chan ¿Serás la esposa de Ryoma?"

"¿Có-Cómo…?" – Se alertó la muchacha al sonrojarse hasta el límite por la pregunta de Nanjirou de forma tan directa. Sólo eran novios y aquel tema estaba muy fuera de la realidad. Ahora entendía porque Ryoma le dijo que no dijera nada sobre el día anterior.

"Deja de decir tonterías" – Intervino el muchacho haciendo un además para silenciarlo.

"Pero que tiene de malo…"

"¡Nanjirou! Veo que quieres hablar mucho, pero te aconsejaría que vayas a regar el jardín si no quieres quedarte sin comer" – Comentó Rinko al tener un puño en el aire a punto de darle un buen golpe.

"Está bien… Qué carácter"

Los demás integrantes suspiraron aliviados al ver al patriarca salir del comedor hablando cosas sin sentido y con las manos en los bolsillos. Denotaba que estaba refunfuñando para sí mismo por su forma tan amable de sacarlo de la conversación.

"Sakuno-chan. Siento por las palabras de mi esposo, habla demasiado"

"No se preocupe"

"Cómo te seguía diciendo, vinimos de forma veloz porque haremos una fiesta de familia el día 24 para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ryoma y vísperas de navidad. ¿Espero que puedas asistir?"

"Vaya… sabía sobre la fecha, pero no sé si deba"

"Claro que debes venir, podrías invitar a tu abuela también para que pasemos juntos la navidad"

"Oh vaya. Gracias por su amabilidad"

"No se hará nada"

El entusiasmo de las mujeres se vio interrumpido por las palabras directas de Ryoma que estaba de lo más seguro al manifestar su desacuerdo por la actividad que lo incluía a él como protagonista. Al parecer nadie le consultó sobre lo que quería o no para su cumpleaños, que personalmente lo único que deseaba era tener un día fuera de casa. Lejos de su padre.

"Ryoma-kun… a mi no me molestaría"

"Pero a mí sí. Ese día no estaré y no se hará nada"

"Teníamos la idea de hacer una fiesta muy sobria para que pases un día inolvidable y, aprovecharemos que tienes a tu novia aquí para que pueda compartir este día tan especial"

"Ahórrense el esfuerzo"

"Ryoma no tienes por qué ser tan cerrado…"

"Ya saben lo que pienso sobre ese día" – Comentó de nueva cuenta de forma cortante ante las palabras de su madre que parecían convincentes, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

"¿Ni siquiera porque Ryuuzaki está ahora aquí?"

Ryoma se quedó callado sin saber que responder porque no había pensando en eso, pero en ese momento sólo tenía bien en claro que no quería ninguna celebración y estaba pasando por alto como se sentiría su novia con respecto a la fiesta.

"Etto… Rinko-san ¿Me podría prestar los servicios?"

"Claro. Están por el pasillo a la derecha"

"Gracias" – Musitó levemente Sakuno ante la indicación de la señora y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para dirigirse al baño.

"Ara… Creo que no le gustó tu silencio" – Comentó Rinko al ver interesadamente hacia su hijo que seguía con la mirada fija en su novia que iba por el pasillo.

"Mada Mada Dane"

"¡Es lo que yo debería decir!"

"Ya se la pasará"

Él quería creer sus propias palabras al detener su vista nuevamente por el pasillo donde desapareció su novia. A su parecer no había dicho nada fuera de lugar para que generara alguna molestia de su parte, por el contrario, ayudó a que Sakuno no asistiera a la fiesta de locos que quería organizar su madre en su casa ese específico día. Si con su padre tenía demasiado, no podría imaginarse que vinieran más familiares malintencionados que les gustaba burlarse de lo demás.

Nunca se cansaría en repetirlo… ¡Primero muerto!

**-Fin del Flashback-**

La casa vibraba por el espíritu navideño que una vez más estaba presente este año. Los incontables ornamentos del árbol de navidad, las decoraciones en cada esquina, las luces de colores que brillaban por dentro y fuera de la casa. Se sentía orgullosa del gran trabajo realizado estos días para que quedara de esa manera y estaba muy feliz para que durara lo suficiente todas las festividades. Respiraba profundamente y podía sentir la sensación de tranquilidad y paz que necesitaba.

Podía escuchar los sonidos de pasos en la segunda planta de la casa, seguramente a causa de su abuela que saldría nuevamente a reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos de universidad. Se le estaba haciendo frecuente las salidas y otra vez se quedaría sola en casa, y a este paso sería ella misma quien cerrara con llave la casa para evitar que saliera. Era muy gracioso, su abuela saliendo con sus amigos a la edad que tenía, y ella que era aún joven se quedaría en casa a esperar la navidad. ¿Se estaría volviendo aguafiestas?

"Sakuno. ¿Cómo me veo?"

"Muy elegante abuela. ¿Tan importante es la reunión que tienes hoy?"

"Si. No he visto a aquellos amigos hace muchos años y no puedo bajar la guardia con respecto a cómo me veo. Tengo que dejar una buena impresión" – Dijo Sumire en una actitud segura y vestida de manera formal.

"Ah entiendo. Entonces nunca creerán que eres mi abuela" – Respondió en un tono divertido ante la mirada expectante de Sumire.

"Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, pero mientras no me vea vieja"

"No digas eso. ¡Estas perfecta!"

"¿Ryoma no vendrá por ti?"

Sakuno se quedó callada unos segundos al mostrarse vacilante ante lo que respondería y en ademán nervioso, comenzó a jugar con la punta de sus trenzas. "Es por lo que te conté la última vez… no sé si quiera verlo aún"

"Hija dale tiempo. Ryoma será muy habilidoso en el tenis, pero cuando se trata de relaciones amorosas en un cero a la izquierda. Habrá sido mi alumno estrella pero es lo que puedo concluir"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero quisiera que pase esta fecha para conversar con él"

"¿Y perderte su cumpleaños? Bueno… si decides lo contrario, recuerda cerrar bien la puerta"

"Mou… abuela, ya te dije que no iré"

"Sólo lo menciono por si acaso, nunca está demás" – Comentó Sumire en una actitud comprensiva al darles una palmaditas en la cabeza. "Ahora si me voy porque sino llegaré tarde. Nos vemos mañana"

"Que te diviertas y feliz navidad"

Escuchó a su abuela desearle una feliz navidad de igual manera y la vio salir muy apurada por la puerta, así que se acercó a la ventana que daba para despedirse de ella ese día. Ahogó un suspiro al notar el delicado manto blanco de nieve que cubría toda la calle, sólo algunos autos pasaban a esa hora y por fin el taxi de su abuela que desapareció en una esquina. Por lo menos alguien más se divertía.

"Ryoma no Baka"

Pronunció en un tono agotado e inflando sus mejillas por el enojo que sentía dentro de ella al darse cuenta que se quedaría en casa completamente sola a causa de las ideas que rondaban por su mente desde aquella vez que estuvieron en su casa. No lo había discutido con él de manera larga y enfática, sólo le hizo saber su inconformidad por no querer que ella aceptara la invitación de su madre por asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños y vísperas de navidad, que seguramente deberían estar celebrando. Sin embargo, en lugar en obtener una respuesta clara, sólo le respondió que él sabía lo que hacía y que no iba aceptar ir a esa fiesta porque él no estaría. ¡Ni siquiera le explicó razones!

Seguro cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una tontería sin sentido, ya que sonaba de esa manera, pero para ella no lo era. Estaba decidida a aceptar la invitación de Rinko-san y asistir sin problemas, pero nunca supo que a Ryoma no le gustara su cumpleaños. Que le mostrara esa actitud indiferente y como si hubiera cometido un pecado al aceptar, la hacía sentir como una tonta. Una novia tonta que ni siquiera sabía lo que le disgustaba a su novio. No había dudas que Ryoma se comportaba bien con ella, pero no era suficiente.

Suspiró nuevamente ante la sensación de frustración por querer saber todo de él, aunque sea lo que más le gustaba a parte de su gato, su ponta y su tenis. O hasta lo que le generaba molestia como cuando conversaba con su padre. Era sólo una pizca de información que necesitaba para que poco a poco vaya conociendo más de él, pero eso implicaba la colaboración de Ryoma.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka" – Repitió una y otra vez al quitar su frustración con el cojín que tenía más cerca al sillón. "Sólo quiero un poco más de comunicación… Mou" – Refunfuñó para sí misma al abrazar el cojín y seguir los copos de nieve que empezaron a caer.

Le causaba gracia lo que pedía, porque ella tampoco era la comunicación andando, ya que su parte tímida todavía no la abandonaba del todo, pero estaba haciendo lo posible por mostrarse más segura. ¡Eso tenía que contar como un avance!

Sintiéndose más aliviada al darle de golpes al cojín de la sala, se paró del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té. Hacía frío y pretendía quedarse en casa para evitar morir de hipotermia fuera de ella. Así que sirviendo su humeante té de hierbas, se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas para comenzar su ansiada noche de películas navideñas que siempre quiso tener. Entonces, fue cuando su mirada se posó en las dos cajas que descansaban en la mesa. El regalo de cumpleaños y el de navidad que preparó para Ryoma.

"Me demoré tanto en elegirlos para que no se los pueda dar"

"¿Por qué no me los darás?"

"Porque no quisiste que asista a la reunión que quiso realizar tu mamá tan amablemente"

"¿Y eso es necesario?"

Sakuno literalmente escupió el té que tenía en la boca al escuchar la voz tan conocida de Ryoma en algún lugar de la casa. Cogió una servilleta rápidamente para secarse los labios y se levantó como resorte de su asiento al verlo junto a la puerta principal. Estaba con su ropa abrigadora y cruzado de brazos mirándola con esa sonrisa afectada que demostraba su altanería.

"¡Ryoma-kun! ¡¿Cómo entraste?!"

"Tu abuela no cerró bien la puerta"

"Pero eso no te da derecho entrar a la casa de otros sin permiso"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"Bueno, yo quiero decir…" – Vaciló Sakuno al no querer responder afirmativamente, pero recordó su conversación anterior consigo misma y sacudió su cabeza de un lugar a otro. "¡Sí! Quiero que te vayas. Ya es tarde y quiero estar sola en mi casa celebrando navidad" – Dijo muy segura y con voz molesta al acercarse donde se encontraba y hacerle seña hacia la salida.

"No te creo"

"Estoy siendo muy clara, será mejor que vayas a casa y pases tiempo con tu familia para que así…"

"No me iré"

"Mou… Ryoma-kun hace que me confunda" – Dijo frustradamente al retroceder unos pasos, pero para su sorpresa, sintió como unos fuertes brazos se aferraban a su cintura y una respiración cálida se colaba por su cuello. "Ryoma-kun…"

"¿Tanto deseas ir a esa fiesta sin ningún sentido?"

Ryoma seguía sin entender porque el afán de su novia en ir a ese lugar donde sólo tenían planeado hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Él ya sabía lo que le esperaba si aceptaba que su loca familia hiciera esa reunión, ya que muchos años tuvo que soportarla, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de rechazarla libremente y hasta desaparecer de su casa para que se olvidaran de su presencia este día, aparecía Ryuuzaki queriendo que él asistiera a una reunión que no le gustaba.

"Siento que tus padres quisieron organizarla para pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Hace cuento tiempo que no los ves?" – Comenzó a decir la muchacha al tomar fuertemente con sus manos la chaqueta de Ryoma para darse fuerzas para decir lo que pensaba. "Estaba pensando que me molestaba no saber lo que le gusta o no a Ryoma-kun para conocerlo mejor, pero entonces me dije que no era sólo por eso… y es que… me siento envidiosa que Ryoma-kun tenga una bonita familia unida que quiere pasar tiempo con él y… me suena totalmente descabellado que se niegue a hacerlo. ¿Tan malo es aguantar un par de comentarios desacertados por parte de ellos como para negarse a no verlos más y alejarnos completamente de ellos?"

Poco a poco la voz quebrada de Sakuno se dejó escuchar en el lugar presa de la emoción que generaron sus palabras en medio del abrazo del muchacho que no se había detenido, por el contrario, Ryoma había conseguido ponerse nervioso al no esperar semejante explicación de la chica de trenzas que parecía muy afectada con lo que para él era sólo una decisión simple.

"Ryoma-kun es un tonto por no aprovechar la oportunidad… que le dan para compartir estas dos fechas con su familia"

¿Cómo podía refutarle algo después de la ilustración que tenía mucho sentido ahora?

"Me sigue sin gustar esta fecha" – Comentó Ryoma en un tono de voz de resignación y ocultando una sonrisa afectada al momento de hacer un espacio en el largo abrazo que poco a poco se fue deshaciendo.

"¡Ryoma-kun es un tonto por no escuchar!" – Se molestó Sakuno por las palabras de indiferencia del muchacho que fue un desencadenante para que hiciera fuerza con sus brazos y acabar con el acercamiento. "Hago lo posible para hacerte ver… el significado de estas fechas para que ahora… ¡Eres un necio!"

Las lágrimas de Sakuno no se dejaron esperar al hacer fuerza sobre sus brazos para que Ryoma la soltara, pero al parecer el muchacho lo último que haría era dejarla ir. Se dio cuenta entonces que al querer hacerla enfadar con sus palabras generó una emoción muy fuerte en la chica que se arrepintió de abrir la boca.

"Ryuuzaki, ya entendí lo que me quieres decir… ya deja de moverte"

"Pues no lo parece, yo que estaba diciéndote las cosas en serio para que… vengas a recalcarme que te sigue sin importar estas fechas"

"Lo dije de broma"

"Ryoma-kun no sabe hacer bromas" – Se quejó al secarse las lágrimas con el dorsal de su mano.

"Te dije que entendí lo de aceptar, y muy a mi pesar tendrás que alistarte para ir a ese lugar que más parece la inquisición"

"Ahora te estás burlando de mí. Sino deseas ir a la reunión entonces yo me quedaré en casa"

"¿Hace un segundo me acabas de decir que vaya y ahora te niegas a cooperar?"

"Tiene que nacer de ti e invitarme por el hecho que te gustaría ir"

"No planeo mentirte y fingir que estoy completamente de acuerdo"

"Mou… pero podrías pensar más profundamente lo que te dije y no sólo ofrecerme que vayamos sólo para darme la razón" – Dijo una vez más al seguir atorada en los brazos del muchacho que seguí con la misma actitud burlona.

"Sakuno… sigues hablando demasiado"

"Ryoma-kun que sigue siendo un inconsciente con respecto… ¿Qué… qué dijiste?"

"Que hablas demasiado"

La única oportunidad que aprovecharía en ese momento sería el rostro de sorpresa de su novia a causa de su nombre que salió entre sus labios con todo el propósito de suavizar su fiero comportamiento. Se notaba que estaba muy vehemente para hacerlo entender el 'espíritu navideño' y demás disparates que sólo una persona sentimental podía creer. Fue entonces que sin dudar ni un segundo más junto sus labios con los de ella con todas las intenciones de callarla y calmar los ánimos por la conversación anterior.

Su mente le decía no corresponder el beso que compartían y botarlo de su casa con una escoba por decirle que seguía renuente a integrarse a su familia por propia voluntad. Sin embargo, escuchar su nombre de forma tan clara fue como un balde de agua fría que la hizo sorprenderse y abrir la boca presa de la conmoción. ¿En verdad podrían llevarse de esa manera tan cercana?

"Ryoma-kun… estas intentando… distraerme" – Logró decir entre espacios de tiempo al tratar de separase de él pero era una tarea difícil.

"Y tú, tendrás que convencerme de otra manera"

"Pero que… ¡Ryoma-kun es un pervertido!" – Gritó Sakuno presa de la vergüenza que sintió al escucharlo decir semejantes palabras mientras estaban en aquella posición tan cercana que hizo que su piel se erizara. ¿Era alguna otra broma?

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?" – Preguntó extrañado al detener su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella. No sabía por qué motivo, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de reírse por la expresión única de la muchacha.

"Me estas pidiendo que… ¡Y no es bienvenido!"

"Que me demuestres el significado de tus palabras y vayamos juntos a la tan aclamada celebración. No necesitas tener una familia tan extensa para saber que se siente tener una… ¿No tienes suficiente con tu abuela?"

"Ella es alguien muy importante para mí y…"

"Entonces, no te quejes por algo que no puedes solucionar, y agradece que todavía está aquí"

Sintió la mirada cristalina de su novia y se dio cuenta que generó alivio inmediato. Él no era bueno con las palabras y sólo intentó que se sintiera mejor después de haber escuchado parte de su explicación que debería ser parte de su historia personal. Si tuviera la oportunidad de regalarle su familia, lo haría. ¡Eso hubiera sido perfecto!

"Ryoma-kun dice cosas muy sabías y espero que también siga su propio consejo"

"Entonces… planeas moverte o nos quedamos aquí hasta navidad"

"¿Esa es la otra manera para convencerte?"

"¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"¡Nada! Sólo quise ponerlo en claro"

"Podríamos pensar en otra cosa aprovechando que tu abuela no está aquí"

"¡No! Si tenemos que ir para convencerte entonces lo haremos" – Dijo Sakuno en un profundo sonrojo al acariciar su sorprendido rostro y abrazarlo como si se tratara de un peluche. "Ryoma tiene una bonita familia que quisiera conocer mejor. Por mucho que digas que no te gusta, estoy segura que disfrutas mucho su presencia"

"Si aguantas media hora ahí, entonces te daré la razón"

"Confío en que sí. Pasaremos una Feliz Navidad"

Con un monosílabo de aceptación, la dejó ir de entre sus brazos, no sin antes compartir con ella un último beso que sería el comienzo de muchos más que vendrían durante la relación que llevaran. Se sentía satisfecho por saber que al final si lograron algo después de aquella discusión a causa de su familia, así que podía agradecer por ello.

Después del largo contacto, escuchó que la esperara en la sala mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, así que asintiendo, la vio irse rápidamente por las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. Suspiró más aliviado al saber que por lo menos no enfrentaría las bromas de su familia solo, y estaba completamente seguro de mostraría su lado calmada al momento que hicieran comentarios sobre su relación que a nadie le importaba como la llevaba. No era que los despreciaba ni nada por el estilo porque eso sería algo inconcebible, pero si necesitaba toda la correa del mundo para hacer frente a sus frases célebres que mantenían su guardia alta.

Viendo que saldrían en cualquier momento, su vista se posó en las dos cajas que estaban sobre la mesa y que extrañamente tenían su nombre escrito en una tarjeta. Así que con mucha curiosidad se acercó hacia ellas y las tomó entre sus manos inspeccionándolas. Habían tenido la misma idea después de todo, ya que pese a que no se habían comunicado y en ese momento todavía la discusión estaba sin resolver, cada uno compró un regalo para el otro. Él lo hizo al momento que esperaba por Momoshiro en una de las tiendas, y no pudo contener las ganas por darle algo por navidad.

Sintió como su labios se curveaban en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa después de mucho tiempo, ya que hasta los músculos de su cara estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerlo. Su mente le gritaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto con respecto a la relación que llevaba con Sakuno, y que hayan comenzado a eliminar los honoríficos en los nombres era un gran paso a tomar si planeaba que esto durara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sabía que él tenía muchos viajes por hacer y todavía su carrera como tenista no terminaba, pero si querían invitarlo a alguna competencia internacional tendrían que pagar un pasaje adicional para su acompañante.

Dejando las cajas de regalo sobre la mesa, se preguntaba si su novia tenía alguna idea del daño irreversible que había ocasionado en él para que pensara hasta llevársela en uno de sus viajes. Su abuela no sería tan difícil de convencer después de todo.

"Ryoma. Disculpa la tardanza, pero en cinco minutos ya termino" – Se escuchó la voz de la muchacha que provenía de la segunda planta.

"Esa frase ya la conozco"

"Mou… lo digo en serio"

"Sakuno. Te traje un listón de regalo para que lo uses"

"¿Un que…?"

"Te lo explico después"

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro apretó en su bolsillo el listón adicional que compró en la tienda para poner a su regalo personal que no planeaba compartir con nadie. Ella. ¿Podría decirle que logró que su cumpleaños y navidad tuvieran sentido?

Tal vez pronto se lo diría…

**-Fin-**

Por problemas técnicos no salió más temprano para vísperas de Navidad, pero de todas maneras cumplí mi promesa a una amiga de hacer un Oneshot con RyoSaku

¡Gracias a todos por leer y espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad 2013!


End file.
